La vie sous un nouvel angle
by tyty2202
Summary: Damon Salvatore a fait un choix qui va changer sa vie. En effet, contre toute attente, il a ingéré le remède lui permettant de redevenir humain. Désorienté et déboussolé, il ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. Son frère et la femme qu'il aime sont toujours vampires et il ne peut plus se confier à eux. Il trouve finalement une alliée inattendue en la personne de Bonnie Bennett.
1. Chapter 1

Il marchait sans réellement savoir la direction qu'il fallait prendre. Il était simplement déboussolé par les derniers événements. Sa vie avait littéralement changé il y a quelques heures. Il était désormais comme la majorité des gens sur cette terre, un simple mortel, sans aucune capacité surnaturelle. Le jeune homme se demandait encore pour quelles raisons, il avait ingéré ce remède. Il aurait dû le laisser à Elena, après tout, cette quête était pour elle, pas pour lui. Même son frère méritait plus de redevenir humain et d'avoir une seconde chance. Il était un tueur, un chasseur. Comment allait t-il se débrouiller à présent ? Les deux personnes comptant le plus à ses yeux étaient tout deux vampires, personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les humains, les deux seules personnes susceptibles de l'aider le détestait. Après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Matt, il comprenait que la dernière chose que le quaterback ferait est de lui réapprendre à vivre en tant qu'homme et plus en tant que monstre. Il restait Bonnie. Par le passé il lui avait infligé des choses terribles comme la transformation de sa mère mais leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis. Mais de là à ce qu'elle accepte de l'aider, il existait encore un fossé. En plus la sorcière avait pas mal de choses à régler, elle était si distante avec le groupe depuis la mort de Jeremy et la disparition de Silas. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Damon vit la jeune femme sortir d'une maison, bien trop éloignée des quartiers qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. Il se demandait ce que faisait la jeune fille ici, l'endroit était trop lugubre et peu fréquentable pour une jeune femme de son âge. L'ancien vampire ne voulait pas être vu par la sorcière. Il tentait de se cacher rapidement mais il semblait avoir oublié le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus disparaître sans être vu.

- Damon ? Demanda Bonnie au jeune homme qui était retourné. C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne perds pas l'esprit Bennett, c'est bien moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Bonnie d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Ce quartier n'a pas très bonne réputation, la preuve lors de mes grandes faims, je venais ici me rassasier. Le bon vieux temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide !

- A qui le dis-tu.

Bonnie le regarda longuement avec ses grands yeux verts. C'était la première fois que Damon remarquait la couleur émeraude et le regard doux de la jeune femme. C'était peut être les effets de la vie en tant qu'humain. Il voyait les gens différemment.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea Bonnie. Tu sembles...différent. Enfin pas comme d'habitude. Il n'est rien arrivé à Stefan ou à Elena ?

- Ils vont bien, enfin je crois. Le remède a été pris.

- Tu veux dire qu'Elena est redevenue celle qu'elle était par le passé ?

- Pas tout à fait.

La jeune sorcière était intriguée par les dires du vampire. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui mais elle était incapable de dire ce qui avait changé en lui.

- Arrêtes le faux suspense. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec le remède ?

- Quelqu'un l'a prit mais ce n'est pas Elena.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle aurait dû être présente pour eux et mettre ses rancœurs de côté pour aider son ancienne meilleure amie et les frères Salvatore. Sans se vanter, sans elle, ils avaient dû mal à se débrouiller et il était évident qu'un drame allait survenir et que quelqu'un aurait finalement volé la cure destinée à Elena.

- J'ai pris le remède, reprit Damon d'un ton détaché.

La sorcière comprit ce qui avait changé en Damon. Il était devenu humain. Elle se trouvait idiote de ne pas l'avoir constater d'elle même, il n'avait pas fui en la voyant et pour elle, ce n'était pas de son plein gré. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de partir car il était dépourvu de pouvoirs surnaturels. Bonnie restait néanmoins étonnée par la révélation de ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un ami.

- Mais pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Parce que je fais de stupides choses, Bonnie. Ne l'oublies jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos commentaires. C'est très gentil ;) Voici une petite suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bisous._

- Est-ce que tu rends compte des conséquences de ton acte ? demanda la jeune sorcière. Tu aurais dû penser à Elena ou à Stefan avant de prendre ce remède et puis d'abord, pourquoi le voulais-tu tellement ? Je croyais qu'être humain était un signe de faiblesse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais des choses stupides. Tout le temps c'est dans ma nature.

- Cette excuse ne fonctionne pas avec moi Damon. Il y a forcément une raison derrière ta décision.

- On s'appelle quand tu auras déchiffré l'énigme.

Le jeune homme lui sourit de façon cynique. Il pensait qu'elle était vraiment insupportable à essayer d'analyser son comportement ou sa décision. Contrairement à Stefan, son frère, il savait que sa personnalité était plus complexe mais il n'était pas du genre à se confier à quelqu'un et encore moins à la sorcière même si au fond, c'était certainement la seule personne sur cette terre qui savait qu'il avait volé le remède. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Bonnie l'interpella.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? tenta-t-elle de savoir.

- Cela t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu es vulnérable et même si on a eu plusieurs différents, je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans la nature. La nuit est dangereuse.

- Je le sais. C'est moi qui la rendais dangereuse. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais un moyen de me protéger.

- Et comment ? Tu n'as nul part où aller et à cette heure-ci tu ne trouveras aucun endroit prêt à t'accueillir.

- Tu sais que j'ai déjà été humain.

- Oui mais c'était il y a des siècles. Le monde a évolué depuis.

- Merci pour la mise en garde mais je suis un grand garçon.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir, du moins pas maintenant. Tu viens à peine de redevenir humain, il te faudra du temps pour t'habituer à cette condition donc tu vas venir chez moi pour la nuit et après on trouvera une autre solution.

L'ancien vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire à la dernière phrase de Bonnie. Il ne comptait pas dormir chez elle, il ne voulait pas lui être redevable.

- Je préfère qu'un vampire me vide de mon sang plutôt que de dormir chez une sorcière.

- Une sorcière qui t'as sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois mais tu as raison, fais toi dévoré, c'est bien plus honorable de mourir quelques heures après ta renaissance au lieu de vivre. Après tout tu as voulu redevenir humain pour ça, pour connaitre les joies de se faire manger. Au moins tu sauras ce que tes victimes ont enduré. La justice sera enfin rendue.

L'idée de ne plus revoir le sourire d'Elena ou de ne plus entendre la voix de Stefan était une pensée insupportable pour Damon. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, par respect pour les deux personnes comptants le plus pour lui, il devait vivre. Il avait privé la femme qu'il aimait et son frère de cette cure. Son geste ne pouvait pas être vain.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte ton hospitalité mais ça ne fait pas de nous des amis.

- Crois-tu que je souhaite être ton amie ? Je ne l'ai jamais voulu Damon et je ne le voudrais jamais. La seule chose qui nous lie est Elena. Nous devons la protéger et même si on ne se parle plus, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Tu as toujours été loyale et cette loyauté te perdra un jour.

- Peut-être. Je préfère mourir en étant qui je suis que vivre en étant une autre personne et si ma loyauté finira pas m'ôter la vie, alors je suppose que c'est le prix à payer.

Elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond, il avait pris ce remède sans penser aux conséquences sur sa personnalité. Depuis de nombreuses années, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, bien différent du Damon humain, les gens le détestait car il était un tueur qui ne réfléchissait jamais à toute la peine qu'il pouvait répandre, d'autres comme Elena ou son frère avaient réussis à l'aimer et à voir une part d'humanité en lui mais aujourd'hui il fallait tout recommencer. Il devait redéfinir qu'il était vraiment et qui il voulait être et cette tâche s'annonçait bien difficile.

- Le Damon humain n'est pas le même Damon. Tu risques de découvrir une autre part de Moi-même.

- C'est un avertissement ?

- En quelques sortes, je risque d'être moins charmant et moins drôle que celui que tu connaissais.

- Au contraire, je te trouve encore plus marrant.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Il n'avait dit aucune blague et ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune femme insinuait.

- Tu penses vraiment que je te trouvais charmant en tant que vampire ? questionna Bonnie. Quelle douce utopie. De plus, si ça peut te rassurer, tu m'agaces déjà.

Il devrait se sentir vexé de ces paroles mais il ne l'était pas. Au fond, il était rassuré de voir que la sorcière restait la sorcière. Elle ne se montrait guère plus aimable avec lui, mis à part le fait qu'elle l'ait invité à dormir chez elle et ne lui ferait probablement pas de cadeaux.

Au beau milieu de ce nouveau monde inconnu qui s'offrait à lui, Bonnie était la seule chose connue pour lui. Cette pensée était réconfortante.


End file.
